Always
by thorteso
Summary: A trip to Grandma Rabb's farm, Christmas, and a love story...will it bring Harm and Mac together? COMPLETE
1. Going Home

Always

AN: Hey everyone! Here is a new story. Takes place the Christmas that Webb brings Sergei to Washington. I have the story mostly finished and hope to post a chapter every few days. I hope you like it and I love to hear your thoughts and reviews! PS, now that this one is finally finished I have outlines to continue my other two series…if you are interested.

AN: I don't know Russian so any appearing in here is from a dictionary, sorry for any errors, I hope to learn it someday.

Chapter 1 – Going Home

DECEMBER 28, 2001

2325 ZULU

HARMON RABB'S LEXUS

I-95 N

Commander Harmon Rabb chuckled to himself as he turned to look at his two passengers. In the back seat his brother Sergei had nodded off with his face plastered against the window, leaving fog from where his breath hit the cold glass. Harm never would have imagined he would get to spend this Christmas, let alone any Christmas with his long lost brother.

In the front seat, Sarah MacKenzie was fast asleep with her face turned towards Harm. He smiled, glad that his two Sarah's were finally going to meet. After going to the Wall and being surprised by Webb and Sergei, Harm and his brother rushed home, and despite the late hour had to call two very important people. The first was to Sarah Rabb, the strong matriarch of the Rabb family. Christmases for her had often been filled with sad memories of getting the fateful phone call from her then daughter-in-law Trish saying that her son was MIA. But being roused that night by her excited grandson's voice over the telephone, she could do nothing but thank God that another Rabb had not been lost to war.

Having made plans to drive up for the weekend and stay a few days, Harm's next call was to Mac. He contemplated just showing up on her doorstep in the morning with his visitor, but thought that she and Coates might like a warning after all. His proudest moment was when Mac got on the phone with Sergei and spoke Russian with him. Words couldn't describe the admiration he felt for this woman when she welcomed his brother with open arms the next morning, making him feel right at home for his first American Christmas. It had taken some convincing, but she finally agreed to coming with them, since Chloe had gone home and Coates went back to the brig. Deep down she was dreaming of spending her first real family Christmas with the Rabb's and only pretended to be apprehensive about joining them.

As Harm pulled into the long driveway not much later, his guests began to rouse as he eased the car to a stop in front of the porch. And there standing at the door was his beloved grandmother. He swore that she refused to pave the driveway so that the tires hitting the stones would warn her that she had company. Looking at his grandmother, then in the rear-view mirror at his brother and then to the beautiful smile of the woman next to him, he knew he had finally made it home.

0130 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Having fed her guests anything and everything she could cook with two days notice, Sarah Rabb sat back at her dining room table and looked at the smiling faces around the table. The two men (no matter how hard it was to think of your grandson…grandsons…as men, they were indeed that) had identical beaming smiles showing all their teeth. Yes, that was her son's smile and her husband's before that.

There was no denying that Harmon was Little Harm's father. She imagined that if her boy was alive at Harm's age that is exactly what he would look like. But Sergei definitely had a strong resemblance to her Henry. While both Harm's had gotten the dark hair and longer face from her family, Henry Rabb had dark blonde hair and a more round face just like Sergei. There were some things that clearly must come from Sergei's mother's heritage, but looking at old pictures, there was no denying this boy was a Rabb.

Speaking of…seeing that her company was lost in halting conversation (Mac was trying her best but translating for the two brothers proved to be challenging), Sarah Rabb gingerly got up from the table and made her way towards the parlor. Digging out the family photo album she hurried back to the table with a smile on her face.

The three still at the table watched as Grams sat back down at the table knowing that she must have something important by the twinkle in her eye. Running her arthritic hand over the front of the leather album, she slowly opened the front cover and pulled out an old legal size piece of paper.

Harm knew instantly what his grandmother had and was so excited to share this with two of the most important people in his life. On that old tattered piece of paper was the Rabb family tree. Now mind you it wasn't a normal tree, but it was a handwritten list of names and marriages and births and deaths. This list dated back to the first Rabb's in America, the first to settle in Pennsylvania and the first to run this farm.

Harm remembered being a little boy and being shown this list as he tried to comprehend who his father's cousins were. Then as he grew older he was told that someday it would be updated with his marriage and the names of his children. As a young wannabe fighter jock that sounded like something he never wanted. Something he only agreed to because his grandmother insisted. But now…

"What's this Mrs. Rabb?" Mac asked, knowing it must be important and special by the twinkle in her eye that matched Harm's when he was excited.

"Sarah, Mrs. Rabb was my mother-in-law, please call me Sarah or Grams or something, that whole "Mrs." business makes me feel old," she said with a wink.

"Yes, ma'am," she swiftly replied. Harm just chuckled remembering how hard it is for Bud and Harriet to call them by their given names, Mac was falling into the same trap with his grandmother.

With a hearty laugh at the now blushing brunette at sitting at her table, Sarah Rabb carried on, "this dear, and you too Sergei, is the family tree of sorts."

Sergei turned to Mac and said "tree?"

"Yes, it's a family history like a "происхождение."

"Ahhh" Sergei replied, glad that his brother's coworker…girlfriend...whatever, knew Russian.

"Yes, and the first order of business is to add you Sergei," Grams said as she started writing down Sergei's name.

Patting his brother on the shoulder Harm said with a smile, "there now it's finally complete."

"Well, I don't know about that, I am hoping that I can start writing in another generation, Harmon…"

"Hey, why are you picking on me? What about Sergei?"

"Yes, but you my dear are pushing 40, Sergei is barely into his 20s! You just need to find a girl that can handle you and you'll be all set."

"Handle me?!"

Mac couldn't contain it anymore; she burst out laughing as the 6'4" cocky lawyer was tamed by a 5'6" octogenarian.

"Excuse me, what are _you_ laughing at Marine?"

"Oh, nothing, _Harmon_, just trying to imagine you being tamed long enough to give you grandmother great-grandchildren."

"Well, _Sarah_, I do happen to know this cute brunette who didn't hate the idea, something about 5 years…" he said with a knowing grin.

Speechless, all Mac could do was smack him on the shoulder. She had never told anyone about their baby deal and she doubted Harm ever had either. She couldn't believe that he would bring it up in front of his grandmother. Especially after the past year or so they have had with various obstacles in their friendship. Could he really be looking forward to this like she was?

Turning to Sarah Rabb she said, "so, what's this about a family tree?"


	2. Chores

Chapter 2 – Chores

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! This chapter is still a little bit of introduction, but the next chapter gets into the real concept of the story where my inspiration came from. Hope you like it!

DECEMBER 29, 2001

1204 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

This may be Harm's Christmas leave and if he were anywhere else in the world he would be still sleeping warm in his bed; but not on the Rabb farm. Grams had not so subtly reminded him of the rigors of farm life when she shooed everyone to bed by 10pm. Although she didn't tell him he _had _to get up at 5am, she reminded him that it was awfully cold for someone her age to go out and feed the horses and the cow this time of year.

Mac had joined in the guilt trip by suggesting she get up early to help seeing as she is an early riser normally. Sarah had insisted that as the guest she shouldn't ruin her vacation, she should sleep in or at least spend a lazy morning in bed. But Harm wasn't a guest and he knew it.

So setting his alarm for 0445, Harm grudgingly climbed out of bed, threw on the old thermal work pants, thermal shirt and sweatshirt he had brought with him and made his way out into the snow.

But now, having fed the 2 horses, a cow, a pig, and Gram's trusty collie Shelby, mucked the stalls, and shoveled the walkway, it was time for a hot cup… or carafe… of coffee. He knew that his day would not end there, but at least he could take a break for a farm size breakfast that he was sure his grandmother was cooking.

Walking through the backdoor and into the entryway, Harm took off his boots and sweatshirt and made his way to the kitchen and the coffeemaker. He had no idea how his grandmother kept up with the farm with only the occasional help of the Dwyer boys who lived down the road. Maybe he should come help out more often…

Disturbed from his ponderings by the sound of women laughing, he abandoned his quest for coffee and made it to the dining room where both of his Sarah's were sitting over their own coffee cups.

"Oh, Harmon, there you are!"

"Good morning, Grams. Is that coffee?"

"Need a little pick me up there, Sailor?"

After a big gulp of coffee, disregarding the fact that it scorched his throat, and too tired to think of a comeback Harm replied, "funny Marine, and what time did you get up this morning?"

"Oh, well, I got up around 0630, I know it's a little early for vacation but I wanted to make sure your grandmother didn't need help with breakfast. I do have to say, I am glad you didn't inherit your crazy eating habits from her, that bacon is delicious!"

"Harmon, are you still eating all of those salads? You know I have had a big breakfast and buttermilk in the morning and meat and potatoes at night everyday of my life…"

"I know, Grams, but I have fitreps to pass and arguing in a courtroom doesn't seem to burn off as much as the chores here."

"Speaking of chores…"

With a groan Harm threw himself down into the chair next to Mac at the table. "Grams, can the next list wait until after my first pot of coffee, please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off a little bit. But you know if you came up here more often, you wouldn't have to do it all in one visit."

"In his defense ma'am, we have been very busy lately…" Mac chimed in.

"Oh, I know dear. But you both need to get out of that office every once and a while, it wouldn't hurt to come up for the weekend every now and then…"

Wavering between wanting to change the subject and daydreaming about future visits to the farm with Mac, Harm decided on misdirection. "So has anyone heard or seen the youngest Rabb yet?"

"No, but I am sure he is just suffering from a bit of jetlag. He will join us soon. In the meantime, Harmon dear, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll just have eggs and fruit Grams if you have any."

"Not a problem, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Watching his grandmother walk out of the room and back into the kitchen, Harm went to reach for more coffee. Before he even had a chance to extend his hand, Mac had already picked up the carafe and was pouring more coffee into the cup that was in front of him. With a nod of thanks he was captivated by her sheepish smile.

She looked so joyful and carefree here in his grandmother's dining room. There was a peace about her that he hadn't seen in months. Maybe even longer. He hoped that he contributed to that happiness she found, but knew that most of it was the magic of this place. There was a reason he always came here when his life was anything but calm and good. Whether it was Grams, the food, the air, or the fact that it was hours from the city, it was a great place of healing. And after the year he had with his dip in the ocean, Mac had with the aborted wedding, and Sergei had being a POW, this was the perfect Christmas present any of them could ask for.

"Good morning everyone," Sergei said as he entered the room. Harm tore his eyes away from Mac to greet his brother with a smile and a nod, pointing to the chair next to him suggesting he join them.

After some light chit chat, Grams made her way back into the dining room with a big plate of eggs and fruit for Harm. Harm chuckled when he saw the tiny pieces of ham in his scrambled eggs and some home fries on the side. Grams did not know the meaning of a light breakfast.

"OK, boys, now that I have you both here…"

"Uh-oh," Harm groaned, "this sounds like part two of the chore list…"

"Oh, hush. Anyway, as I was saying, I have another project that I would like the two of you to tackle while you are here. When I was getting the Christmas decorations out of the attic…"

"Grams! I told you not to climb that ladder when I'm not around!"

"I've been getting Christmas decorations out of that attic for over 60 years, I will not stop and wait for my grandson, who never visits, to show his face around here! Now, as I was saying; it's a little cluttered up there. It would be a great help to me if you boys would help clean it out. And I also thought it would be a nice way for Sergei to learn a little bit about the family with all of those "artifacts" up there."

"Sure, Grandmother, it would be my pleasure to help you," Sergei responded.

"Suck up," Harm mumbled under his breath as he took another large gulp of coffee. And he thought he got away with it until Mac smacked him on the arm and told him to behave. "Hey! Between the two of you I can't get away with anything!"

"Good!" both Sarah's echoed each other and shared a smug smile.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 – Introductions

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the next chapter, we are already half way done with this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

2020 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Having bargained to start after lunch, it was now late in the afternoon and Harm was still hip deep in the collected treasures of his family's many years on the farm. Unfortunately, his grandparents weren't the first to live on the farm, and also not the first to use the attic.

While Mac and Grandma Sarah went off to town to start shopping for tomorrow's Sunday dinner, Sergei and Harm clambered up the ladder into the attic to start sorting out boxes for his grandmother to go through. What was a chore worth avoiding at first, Harm was beginning to have fun finding little treasures that sparked memories of summers on the farm. With each item came a new story to share with Sergei and the brothers were enjoying their bonding time.

There were stories Harm related that he had been told, like the time he tried to jump off the crib and fly like an airplane. Luckily Grams was on her way upstairs to wake him up from his nap. There was a box of his old clothes including a t-shirt his father had gotten him with the Tico on it. A basket filled with wooden airplanes that Harm and his father had carved together on one visit to the farm. These were Little Harm's most prized possessions even into his teen years because of the connection to his father. He laughed at the crudely written name on the bottom that was etched over 30 years ago.

There were some other reminders that weren't so pleasant, like the MIA flag that his grandmother proudly hung out front after his father's disappearance. There were some things that he had left at the farm during his recovery after the ramp strike that put his life in a tailspin. But no matter what, these were parts of the family's history and stories that Sergei needed to hear.

"Brother, what is this?"

Harm was startled from his memories of his convalescence by his brother's voice and turned from a box filled with his things to another corner of the attic. Lining the old wooden box was lace and silk white material. Over the years the lace had yellowed, but one could still see what magnificent stitching and detail the dress had. Along with the white fabric, there was what appeared to be old letters, bundles of them tied in string. About to pull out the first letter to see what these were, he heard someone shouting his name at the bottom of the attic stairs.

"Harmon? Sergei? Are you boys still up there?"

"Yes, Grams, we're up here. We actually just found something in the back of the attic that might be yours..."

Before he could even finish the sentence he heard his grandmother climb the steps. Making her way over to the corner the boys were in she was glad that they had seemed to accomplish quite a bit of reorganizing. When she saw the box that Harm held in his hands tears immediately filled her eyes. Taking this as a bad sign, Harm quickly started trying to close the little box back up and put it back in the corner mumbling, "Sorry Grams, I didn't mean to make you sad, I'll put it away."

"No, dear, why don't you bring that box down stairs and we can sit in the parlor. I think it's time I told you a story." With that Harm and Sergei watched with confused expressions as their grandmother turned and quietly went back down the attic steps.

"Brother?" Sergei asked, wondering if he missed some American nuance.

"I don't know, let's go see what she has to show us."

By the time the two of them got to the bottom of the stairs and to the parlor, Sarah Rabb and Sarah MacKenzie were sitting side by side on the sofa. Not really knowing what to expect, Harm set the box down on the coffee table and went to sit in an armchair next to Mac while Sergei sat in the other chair. Tears were still filling Mrs. Rabb's eyes, but when she looked up at Harm, thanking him for carrying the box, he didn't see the sadness he saw in the attic. This time there seemed to be a happiness, mixed in, and love, and peace.

Not being able to stand the silence or the tears in her eyes any longer, Harm asked in almost a whisper, "Grams, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Harmon, I'm fine. I'm not sad or upset. At first I was, just because of the memories of what is inside the box. But I could never stay sad when I remember what each letter holds." Pulling out the first letter, Sarah Rabb lovingly stroked the front of the envelope "Sarah Mitchell, Beallsville, Penn." The return was from "Rabb, H EM, U.S. Naval Training Station, Norfolk." "These are the letters your grandfather sent me over the years. When we first fell in love."

"Ma'am I can get back to putting the groceries away, if you would rather; I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, Dear, you should hear this too." Taking a calming deep breath, Sarah Mitchell Rabb began her story.

"I love your grandfather Henry like no other. As you know we both grew up in Beallsville and attended the local schools together. But your grandfather had his head in the clouds, as my mother used to say, and I was more concerned about planning for the next barn dance and what I would wear than I was about the boy in the back of my class. Anyway, in the spring of 1940, I was preparing for graduation and your grandfather had already left for basic training. A group of women from our church got together to send care packages to the boys who had already enlisted and were soon to be in danger, or so the nickelodeons told us.

"We all drew names and I happened to get a slip of paper that read EM H. Rabb. I recognized the name right away and was excited to be able to write to someone my own age. I just didn't think he would remember me too. So I wrote this long letter explaining who I was and what was going on as we prepared for graduation and summer. I must have rambled on for pages and wrote five drafts," she laughed to herself. "Anyway, this is the reply I got, short and to the point, exactly like your grandfather:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter of encouragement. All of the letters and care packages that the women from our church send makes being away from home easier for us men here in the military._

_I am in the Navy now, although I am very green. Part of me wishes that I could have finished high school before I left, but I know that this is where I am supposed to be. I hear from my mother that they are going to present my diploma to her on graduation day since I cannot be there. _

_Remember when we took English together with Mr. Stuart? I remember you sitting in the front row, showing up the rest of the class with your smart answers. I hope it is not too forward of me to say, but I have always noticed you when we were in school together, there was no need for you to re-introduce yourself to me in your letter. _

_I better be going to dinner now, my time for writing letters is almost up. Thank you for writing and I hope we can talk again soon._

_Henry Rabb_

"I had no idea after that short letter that we would be anything more than pen pals, but then again your grandfather was always surprising me.

AN: I only know what Wikipedia tells me for naval stations and ratings during World War II, if I got anything wrong, I apologize.


	4. Dancing Under the Stars

Chapter 4 – Dancing under the stars

AN: New chapter! I would have posted this sooner but I had trouble with the site. Hope you like it! And remember, I love reviews!

2115 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Harm had never heard his grandmother tell the story of how she and his grandfather met. He knew the basics, grew up in the same town, married while he was in the Navy, etc., he had heard their history, not their love story. Although, he had to admit to himself, all those years that he spent here as a teenager and then after his rampstrike, love stories were never of much interest to him. Maybe he was getting older, or settling down, losing his edge, whatever you want to call it. Or maybe he was finally able to picture himself having a true love story of his own.

It was clear Mac and Sergei were as enthralled in the story as he was. The room was silent, waiting for Sarah Mitchell to continue to tell them how she found her one true love.

"How did you become more than pen pals?" Mac asked, she was just as eager to hear this story, even though it wasn't her own grandparents.

"Well, after that we continued to write to each other off and on. I was mostly telling him stories about home, the events and the people, anything I could think of. He told me many stories about camp and then his first station. It got to a point when I was eagerly awaiting the mailman every afternoon, hoping that I would be receiving a letter. His life sounded so exciting and I loved that I was somehow a part of it. We kept the letters to about one a week though at that point. I wanted more but I didn't want to seem too eager and I didn't want to be responsible for distracting him. And for all I knew, he had girls writing to him from everywhere, he could have just been appeasing me.

"But all of that changed when he came home on leave. He had finished training and was an Electrician's Mate working on planes. I think that was when the flying bug first caught him. He impressed many of his superiors and he was accepted into a program that would make him an officer and give him a chance to learn how to fly. Anyway, he came home for a long weekend before going down to Florida to learn how to fly his precious planes. That weekend was the weekend that changed my life.

"I had graduated by then and had taken a job at the local telephone company. All the girls my age did that. We loved being phone operators and had many laughs. Plus we were the first to know all the gossip in town! There was this one time when my sister Libby, who was two years older than I was and was an operator too, connected a phone call only to find out that..." Sarah's eyes were glowing with the story until she abruptly remembered that the three younger people in the room didn't know who she was talking about and wouldn't even understand the story.

"Well, never mind. Anyway, one day I was just leaving work for my walk home when I heard the spray of a bicycle coming to an abrupt stop. Back in those days we didn't all drive around in cars, especially out here in farm country.

"Anyway, I turn around and there is my Henry, standing there in his summer whites with that Rabb smile on his face. After the initial joy of seeing each other, it seemed we both remembered that outside of those letters, we didn't know each other too well. With a sheepish grin he asked in the most innocent of tones, 'Miss Mitchell, may I please escort you home?'. As he took my arm there was a jolt that went through us. Even though we were just officially meeting, it felt like we had known each other forever."

Harm stole a glance at Mac, wondering if she felt that way when they first shook hands. He definitely had, and it wasn't because of Diane's memory. There was something about Sarah MacKenzie that captivated him from the start and the jolt he got when he finally took her waiting hand and later that week when she pulled him into the helo was unlike anything he had ever felt. He knew from the beginning that Mac would be an important figure in his life, he just didn't know how important. Harm tore his eyes from Mac and joined her in listening to the story.

"When we got back to my driveway," Sarah continued, "we were both trying to think of a reason to see each other again. Luckily, there was a dance that night and even though it would be too forward of me to ask him to bring me, I did happen to slip in the information. He nodded and smiled kindly and said that he might see me there. I was very happy that I was just going to go stag with a group of girls and had turned John Shea down! Needless to say, the possibility that the cute sailor was going to be at the dance sent me rushing into the house to pick out a new dress."

Just as she was about to continue the story, the oven timer started sounding and Sarah was up and rushing towards the kitchen yelling over her shoulder that it was almost dinnertime and everyone should get ready.

Disappointed that this chapter of the story came to an abrupt end, the three just sat there for a moment, digesting all that they had already learned. Mac turned and looked at Harm and was a little surprised. Harm looked just as enthralled in the story as the rest of them and she assumed that he would have heard this story before and seen these letters before. Harm was so obsessed with anything of his father and anything Navy that she was surprised he didn't know about his grandfather's first years in the navy.

Sergei must have been thinking along the same lines because he asked, "Brother, you have not heard this story?"

"No," Harm responded with a puzzled look on his face. "She never really talked about my grandfather before."

Sarah broke their reverie by calling out that dinner was already on the table and they'd better hurry if they wanted to hear what happened at the dance. All three jumped up and went to the dinner table to get their next helping.

0023 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Following dinner and dessert, everyone went their own separate ways. Sergei was still battling jet lag so he went to take a nap. Mac said something about catching up on reading the book that she had brought with her in the den by the fireplace. Grams said she was going to do some laundry however when Harm saw her head off to her room with the box of letter, he knew she was going to go spend time with her long since dead husband. Harm had decided on a nice walk after dinner to help digest some of the feast his grandmother had prepared and also to do some thinking.

During dinner Sarah Mitchell continued the story of how she fell in love. That night at the dance she had spent hours with Henry Rabb, talking, laughing, dancing, until they were the last ones there. Being the gentleman that his mother and the Navy trained him to be, he insisted on walking her home. Deciding that it was a beautiful night they lingered through the field that was the shortest route to her family farm. Both were loathe to see the night end and on the hill right outside what was now the Rabb farm, Henry had pulled Sarah into his arms and asked for one last dance.

Even a confirmed bachelor like Harm could see the romantic and perfect moment in the story for what it was. Sarah said that that moment was the one in which she knew he didn't think of her as a former classmate or a sister. In that moment she knew that he looked at her like a woman and she began to let herself fall in love with him. Harm looked down and reread the short letter that Henry had slipped into Sarah's mailbox on his way out of town:

_Dear Sarah,_

_When I close my eyes I can still see your smile as we danced the night away. I am so glad that we could spend some time together during my leave. Though my stop over in Beallsville will cause me to drive straight through the night to report on time Monday morning, I wouldn't have traded it for the world._

_I think that my mother would have preferred me spend more time with the family on the farm, but I had to see you, especially after the few letters we have been exchanging. You are every bit as beautiful as I remembered from English class. And even more so as the stars shone in your eyes. Thank you for spending Saturday night with me dancing and talking. I could not have imagined a better leave time._

_I am going to be studying to be an officer and a pilot now, but I will try to write as much as possible. I pray that we get to spend more time together soon._

_Henry _

Harm could remember every time he danced with Mac like it was yesterday. He had even told her he didn't think of her like a sister once. When they were dancing the world melted away and anything seemed possible. When they were dancing he could even believe that _they_ were possible.

As he came up the walkway to the front porch he stopped dead in his tracks. Mac was sitting in the high back rocking chair wrapped in a blanket looking out at the stars on the clear winter night. Taking a deep breath, Harm walked up the steps and sat in the chair next to hers, taken by how the moonlight made her seem as if she was glowing.

"It's freezing out here, what are you doing sitting outside?"

With a chuckle Mac turned to him and said, "well you were the one who went for a walk in this cold. I love the crisp air of a winter night and the sky was so clear it looks like you can almost touch the stars. It was so beautiful, and after that story, I just…sorry, I'm rambling."

With a smirk Harm nodded in understanding and the two resumed slowly rocking and staring out into the night. An impulse struck Harm and he decided that this was one of the few he wasn't going to ignore.

Standing he got Mac's attention and when she looked up at him all she saw was his hand outstretched to her in invitation. She didn't notice how much she was trembling until she watched her hand settle into the bigger palm.

Harm pulled her up and forgoing the formal pose that they usually danced in, pulled her close as they slowly swayed. With his mouth to her ear, he began humming a song she couldn't recognize

Sarah Mitchell Rabb walked by the parlor window and looked outside to see her grandson and his "partner" dancing under the stars. As she listened closely she could hear the soft melody of Nat King Cole's "A Beautiful Friendship."

Nat King Cole ~ _A Beautiful Friendship_

_This is the end of a beautiful friendship, _

_It ended a moment ago._

_This is the end of a beautiful friendship, _

_I know,_

'_Cause your eyes told me so._

_We've always been_

_Like sister and brother_

_Until tonight, _

_When we looked at each other._

_That was the end of a beautiful friendship,_

_And just the beginning of love._


	5. A Family Christmas

Chapter 5 - A Family Christmas

AN: Here is the next chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I was having second thoughts about the ending and adding a chapter, and well, anyway, I didn't post this as planned. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is the epilogue/the end. Thanks for all the reviews and followers!

DECEMBER 30, 2009

2214 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Sated from the large Sunday dinner feast Sarah insisted on cooking, all four adults were reclining, whether it be in chairs, sofas or on the floor in front of the fireplace. Grams had her feet up in her favorite recliner and Mac was curled up in a ball in the chair next to her. Harm's long form took up the sofa and Sergei was sprawled out on the floor with big throw pillows.

Since no one was there for Christmas, Grams had decided that dinner on their last night there would be a combination of a Sunday feast as well as a Christmas feast. She had prepared an entire roast instead of the traditional turkey because she knew even her vegetarian grandson could not turn down Grandma Rabb's roast. The freezer and basement were cleared or stored vegetables and starches giving them all a spread which included asparagus, stuffed tomatoes, turnip, her special squash casserole, and roasted new potatoes. To top it all off she made a pumpkin pie and whipped cream from scratch.

Harm had teasingly mentioned that it was a good thing that Mac, i.e. the human garbage disposal was here. He began running immediately, instigating a chase that took over the bottom floor of the house. Although, Mac made him have two extra helpings of roast for questioning the fact that she was helping Grams prepare dinner and not him. Confirming that she could indeed cook, she just really liked take out as well, Harm was shooed out of the kitchen with his sentence and told to go help Sergei shovel the walk. Grams and Sergei just laughed and shook their heads as they watched the two banter back and forth.

Since Grams and Mac had spent most of the day cooking and the men had spent most of the day doing farm chores or shoveling, no one really sat down together to talk until dinner time. Silence reigned as everyone ate heartily, but conversation and coffee led them to move to the living room where they were all relaxing now.

A lot of the conversation centered around Christmas traditions. Grams was interested in learning how her younger grandson had spent his 20+ Christmases in Russia. With Mac's help he told his American family about the feast on January 6th (Christmas Eve), the incense in Church, eating _Kutya _and waiting for _Ded Moroz_ instead of Santa. Although Christmas was a time for family, New Year's was a bigger celebration in Russia and he couldn't wait to spend his first New Year's celebration in America.

Mac told everyone about being able to spend time with her Uncle Matt on Christmas and how much that meant to her. He would always make her feel special and she would have so much fun spending time with him. Although her _Maman _(what she called her grandmother) was Persian and didn't grow up with Christmas, upon coming to America she made a big deal about it for her children and especially her Sarah. Mac remembered sitting by her feet and following her around the kitchen, listening to stories in Farsi.

Everyone knew about Harm's Christmases and what horrible reminders they were of when his father was shot down. Although his mother and grandmother and Frank had always tried to make them more of a holiday for him, he never liked Christmas much. Harm looked around and realized that this year was the first in a while where he was excited to celebrate the holiday, if that was due to Mac or Sergei or his grandmother, he didn't know. Not wanting to actually rehash any of his thoughts out loud, Harm brought everyone back to the story of Henry and Sarah since they were too busy earlier to hear more. Picking up the box of letters he handed it to his grandmother and asked, "So, Grams, what was your first Christmas with Grampa like?"

"The holidays were very important to your grandfather and I. Although, we didn't even get the chance to spend the first two together. Our first Christmas together was your father's first Christmas. Let's see, I know there are some Christmas letters in here. Here, this is a Christmas card with a picture of Henry and his bunkmate John. We kept in pretty good touch that winter, sending numerous letters a week..."

Grams trailed off as she opened letter after letter, skimming them and remembering the strong hands of the man who wrote them. Realizing that she had stopped telling her story and the kids wanted more, she just handed them some letters for them to read by themselves. Harm opened a letter and wished that he had been in a position to write a letter like that during any of his tours:

_Sarah,_

_Good morning! I received a bundle of your letters last night and I put off my daily letter until this morning so I could read them all first. I better hurry up though, I don't want to miss the first post run._

_I cannot believe it has already been 6 months today since I have seen you last. It is easy to believe it is still summer when I look outside into the South Florida sun. I never thought I would say this, but I miss the snowy winter and the white Christmases of home._

_Even though I couldn't get leave for Christmas, I am hoping to get some leave before the end of winter to come home, and to see you. I have been so busy trying to keep up with all of my studies and training, but I know it will all be worth it someday. _

_I ended up doing well after all on that physics test I told you about, I know your well wishes and prayers got me though._

_I miss you and await your next letter. I will write tomorrow._

_Fondly,_

_Henry_

Just that day-to-day letter to someone who you knew cared. Somene who you could tell the mundane things too. During his first few cruises he was too busy playing the fighter jock to care about someone to write home too. Sure there was Diane and they wrote letters back and forth, he still had the bundle of his that she kept in his closet, but they were written about once a month and were a lot about their work and what ports they had been to, not about musings about family holidays.

He had considered writing to Mac when he went to the Patrick Henry, but he couldn't get her tear-stained face out of his mind and he thought that making a clean break would cause her less pain. Putting Falls Church and DC behind him was the only thing he could think of to keep everyone safe and happy. There were times when he wanted to walk into her office or knock on her apartment door just to spend a moment with the other. They had become so entrenched in each others lives that sharing the little mundane day to day things seemed natural. But somehow writing to her about flying and Tuna's snoring just didn't seem right.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he noticed that his grandmother had continued the story. She was now talking about her wedding on the farm as if it was yesterday.

"Fortunately, Henry did get some leave time that winter and when he came home he gave me an engagement ring. Everyone around me warned that it was too fast, but I had no other answer but yes. It wasn't an overly romantic proposal, we were just dancing under the stars one night as we had done on our first date and he told me he wanted to be able to do this forever. He gave me the ring and asked me to wait for him. He was leaving for Hawaii for six months and although I wanted to follow him, we began talking about planning a wedding for the fall when he would be hopefully home next.

"Well, we didn't make too many concrete plans because it was not as if we knew when he would arrive at home. Air travel was not like it is today afterall, even if he was a pilot. So I made a dress and a dress in yellow for my sister to wear. He was hoping that one of his friends would stand up to be his best man and we didn't want a big wedding party so it ended there. When he came home we threw together all of the remaining details in about two weeks and were married in early November.

"We had a wonderful six weeks together before he had to leave again, this time for the pacific theater. We moved into one of the houses on this property. We decided it would be best if I stayed near my family while he was gone. I was so sad when we sold off that piece of the farm that had all of the small houses. Once upon a time when a child married they moved into another, smaller house on the property and then if in later years they took over the farm they moved into the main house, which is more or less what I did.

"Anyway, we played house as he called it for 6 weeks and then he left the week before Christmas. I was so sad but I was also so proud of him that I tried my best not to cry in front of him. We were beyond happy. Those few short weeks were among some of the best times in my life." Grams wiped a tear from her cheek as she passed on the next letter to Harm:

_My Sarah,_

_I can finally write that! You have made my dreams come true. I never thought I would be so lucky as to hear you say yes, but you topped that when you said "I do"._

_I know the whirlwind of a wedding must not be what you have dreamed it to be and I wish that I could be there with you now. Leaving this morning was one of the hardest things I have ever done. The short six weeks we had together were perfect. The memories will get me through this deployment. _

_I had hoped that I could stay just those extra few days so I could be there for Christmas, but you know how it is when the Navy calls. Being able to spend Thanksgiving with you as a family was so perfect. I promise soon that we will be able to spend the holiday in our own home. Hopefully we will be able to spend it with our children too._

_I have been debating on how to close this letter. Fondly, won't do anymore along with anything like Regards or Sincerely. Love would be fine, but you know I love you and it is overused. So I have settled on Always. I will always love you and always try to be the best man I can for you. Is that ok?_

_Always,_

_Henry_

Harm read the letter and knew he wanted that too. His grandfather at 19 was much more wise that he was at almost 40. Harm looked up at that moment and his eyes met with Mac and he knew then, that without any doubt, no matter the obstacle he would always love Mac and always try to be a better man for her. Now he just had to figure out how to break that kind of news to a Marine.


	6. Resolutions

Chapter 6 – Resolutions

AN: So this chapter actually wasn't part of the story when I originally wrote it, but as I was getting ready to post the ending, it wrote itself. One of the reasons was that I wanted to contain the story to the farm. I think I managed that, although the end is in DC. But anyway, I got this quick idea and thought it would fit without having to rework the ending, so here you go. I am so glad that some of you have sent good reviews so far, hopefully this last minute addition lives up to the rest of the story!

DECEMBER 31, 2001

1125 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

Even though it was early, both Harm and Mac were wide-awake. Both were lying in beds on opposite ends of the house just staring up at the ceiling. They both knew that they should rest, Harm especially because he had to drive back to DC. But there was something keeping them both awake.

Mac had barely slept all night. She felt like she was witnessing a shift in Harm but was too afraid to hope that this was a positive shift for them. They both knew that there was "something" between them, it was naming it and dealing with it that had always been the struggle. It had been a tough year for the both of them, but since their declaration to start things anew at the Jag-a-thon, they had really turned a corner.

Although she had been nervous to travel and spend a family holiday with Harm, it had been a time of tremendous healing. Ostensibly she had come to be a translator, but she also hoped that she had also been invited because Harm wanted to spend the holidays with her. If she had it her way, she would spend every holiday with him as a family, even the insignificant ones like Navy Day, even if she was a Marine.

There had always been something special about Harm from the moment they met. The adventures they had endured together was the stuff of legends. He continually surprised her. Apparently something he gets from his grandfather Henry, and maybe from his grandmother too.

Rolling over in bed she recalled another letter she had read from after Henry had returned to duty.

_My Sarah,_

_I nearly fell out of my chair when I read your last letter! Talk about a surprise! I am beyond ecstatic! My bunkmates keep trying to tell me to get my head out of the clouds!_

_A baby! _

_How are you feeling? Is everything alright? I don't want you working too hard on the farm. Even if you did grow up doing it. I am allowed to be the overprotective father, especially seeing as I cannot be there to be with you. _

_You always tell me that I am the one surprising you, but that was one big surprise you slipped into that letter. I wish I could hug you and kiss you and share the good news!_

_I love and miss you so much! It has been almost two months since I have laid eyes on you, although you are in my dreams every night._

_The guys would razz me something awful if they ever saw this letter! I just keep telling them they can't understand how this feels._

_I cannot wait until your next letter._

_Always,_

_H_

If only Harm and I could share something like that surprise someday, Sarah lamented as she sighed yet again and finally levered herself out of bed.

On the other side of the house Harm was awake as he devised his plan to set his life right. It was New Year's Eve morning and he woke up with a resolve he hadn't had in months. With his swim in the Atlantic he had lost a lot of the pilot bravado he had once had. He had almost lost it all that night and was determined to make things right if he ever lived to see the next day. But during his recovery and with the added presence of Renee and Mic his resolve had faded.

Now months later he was renewing that resolution and was determined that 2002 would be a better year. Hopefully by this time next year he wouldn't be lying in bed alone, a single middle-aged bachelor. Hopefully he will have the love of his life in his arms. Has he loved Mac for a long time now? Of course. But he wasn't ready yet. He needed to settle things with his father and get his career on solid footing before he added another person to his crazy life. Having Sergei safe and with him had resolved any lingering issues with his father's last years. He has been back at JAG after his stint in flying for 2 years now and had received his promotion and finally felt as if he was settled back in.

Yes he had felt things for a lot of women over the years. But deciding to make a lifelong commitment with someone had to be a combination of loving them and being in a place in one's life where you are ready for that commitment. Sarah MacKenzie was that person for him. He loved her beyond what he thought was possible, he was ready to make a commitment, and he was sure that anything short of a lifetime with her was way too short.

His first part of the plan was for tonight. Although he had originally planned to spend it with Sergei, he decided his brother would understand if he wanted to spend it with Mac. Since Sergei was temporarily living with him, Harm was going to try to invite himself over to Mac's for a quiet New Year's celebration for just the two of them. The last time he had asked her, she didn't really have plans for tonight, so hopefully that hadn't changed.

Speaking of things changing, he glanced at his alarm clock and realized it was already 0700. Time to get up, get dressed and get ready for the drive, and ready for tonight.

1300 ZULU

RABB FARM

BEALLSVILLE, PENNSYLVANIA

With tears in everyone's eyes, it was time to say goodbye. It had been a weekend like no other. Grams had told her once great love story and shared things that no one knew. Sergei had learned much about his family and heritage. Mac had learned a lot about Harm and had gained a new family. And Harm had gained insight.

Understanding that Harm needed an extra minute of goodbye alone with his grandmother, Mac and Sergei made their way to the car for their journey back.

"Thanks for everything Grams. This has been one of the best holidays I have had in a long time. This is just what I needed."

"You know, you could come up here a little more often…"

"I know, and I really will try." With a final kiss on the cheek and another I love you, Harm turned to go down the steps to the car. He turned back when he heard his grandmother call his name.

"Yeah, Grams?"

"Don't wait too long to tell her you love her. And bring her back with you when you come next time. She needs this place too."

With that Harm watched agape as his grandmother turned and went back in the house to get on with her day. After a moment or two of shock, his grandmother's words made him chuckle as he turned to the car. He had never disobeyed his grandmother before, and he didn't plan to now.

JANUARY 1, 2002

0310 ZULU

SARAH MACKENZIE'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

"This is really nice Harm, thanks for coming over," Mac said as she came back to the living room carrying their hot chocolate mugs.

"Well, thanks for having me over seeing as I more or less invited myself tonight. I thought you would be sick of me and the Rabb family after this past weekend, I'm glad you agreed."

"Harm, although you can be infuriating at times, I could never get sick of you, I love spending time with you, and I loved meeting your grandmother too!"

"Well, gee, thanks Mac! Infuriating?"

"Harm! You know what I mean. Sometimes you just seem to know how to push all my buttons. Maybe it comes with working with and against each other for so long."

"Maybe." This wasn't exactly going as Harm had planned. He wanted to take steps in a positive direction. Show her he had changed a little. "You know Mac, I am trying to work on that. I don't mean to frustrate or upset you. That's the last thing I want."

"I know Harm. And you know what, for all of those times you make me mad, there are 10 times as many things you do to make me smile."

"Well, good." This time they settled back into a more comfortable silence as they watched Dick Clark and his New Year's Rockin' Eve.

Taking a cue from the commentators on the TV, Harm turned to Mac, "So, do you have a resolution this year Mac?"

Not wanting to reveal too much she said, "well, I would love to be better about family. I know I don't really have a biological family in my life, but JAG and my friends are like family and I really want to work on being there for them and deepening those relationships. What about you?"

"Mine is a lot like that too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well, I really do want to be a good brother to Sergei and even to Harriet and Bud too I guess. I want to be in Little AJ's life too and really spend time with him. Talk to Mom and Frank more and go up to the farm more often. But I also think it's time to start my own family too."

Two things made Sarah nervous about his resolution. One was that he wanted to start a family and two that she wasn't mentioned.

Putting on a brave face she quipped, "Starting a family? Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah, I am letting go."

Mac's heart started pounding out of her chest at that response. Swallowing hard she asked, "Who is she?"

As the seconds to midnight were counted down, Harm leaned in and whispered against her lips, just as 2002 began, "you Sarah, only with you."


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 6 – Epilogue

AN: see end of story.

Harm nervously stood in his bedroom at his grandmother's farm. Looking in the mirror on the bureau and adjusting his tie for what had to be the hundredth time, he sighed and went to sit back down on his bed, only to jump up again so that he wouldn't wrinkle his suit.

He wasn't nervous per se, just anxious. This was exactly the reason why he was always late for everything! Waiting around went against every part of him that wanted to grab for control. That was something he had been working on for months now, trying to relinquish some control in his life. He knew he would never change, but he could try to compromise just a little.

Harm was also working on communication. Taking a big deep breath before jumping to any conclusions. Trying to listen and take the time to think about what he was going to say before he said it. A lot had changed in just a short time and he couldn't be happier. Change was something he tried to avoid. Not that he didn't run from permanence, but he liked everything to be in his control and change and permanence took control away from him. He was glad he had Sergei, Grams and Mac to remind him to loosen up every now and then.

A lot had changed since Christmas at Grams' farm. It was a chance for him and Sergei to spend time together and really get to know each other. He found that he loved being an older brother and imparting what little wisdom he had on Sergei.

Maybe the peace he had gained from that Christmas had helped him make the biggest change. After that Christmas he began to court Mac. And he did mean court, gain her trust. A kiss on New Year's Eve. Flowers a week later. Spending time together doing mundane things like laundry. Calling to say goodbye at night. And fun, non-pressure dates. Six weeks later, by the time Valentine's Day came around he was ready to make his move.

It all may have seemed like a snap decision, but he knew he loved her and knew she was it before that Christmas in Pennsylvania. He was ready to take a chance on having what his grandfather's letters had talked about. Sometimes when he reread them (his grandmother sent them home with him after the Christmas break) he could swear that he had written them.

Needless to say, once he made his move there was no stopping them. They had all but moved in together before they had to leave for Afghanistan. On Mac's birthday in July he proposed. It was pretty bad as far as proposals go. I mean deciding you can't wait another moment at 0430 and waking her up to give her the ring wasn't too romantic. He didn't even use the speech he had been planning for years now. But it was simple and judging from the smile on her face (once she was awake enough to comprehend what was going on), all the flowery words in the world didn't matter. Of course the next day he did take her out to a nice restaurant and buy her flowers to make up for it.

They both wanted a short engagement and to start their lives together as soon as possible. That was why, just a month later, he stood in his bedroom at his grandmother's waiting to be told it was time. When he heard the knock on the door again he was sure that his mother had sent Frank back up here to check on him again.

As he turned around he saw his grandmother holding another familiar envelope. "Harmon?"

"Hey, Grams. Is it almost time?"

"Almost. I just wanted to give this to you. This letter wasn't in the box with the rest of the letters because it was special. I knew this day would come and that it would be perfect to share with you now. So take a deep breath, say a prayer, read the letter, and then go marry that girl of yours," she said with a wink.

When Harm was once again alone he took the yellowing paper out of the envelope and began to read:

_My Sarah,_

_I know that I usually write to you from an ocean away. But it has always been easier for me to say something with written words. You are asleep in our bed and while I watch the moon reflect off your face like I did so long ago, I am also captivated by another beautiful face, our son._

_When you sent the letter telling me we were going to be parents I knew that I had to come home safely and hoped that I would be home in time to be with you. But as you know, the Navy and the war had other ideas and I was a few weeks late. This is my first night home and no matter how tired I am, I cannot seem to fall asleep. I seem to be afraid I am going to miss something else that you or our son does._

_One of the things that keeps running through my mind is all that I want to teach Harmon. How to play ball and ride a bike. The pride of serving our country. The hard yet rewarding work of a farmer. The thrill of flying through the sky. But most of all I want to teach him about love. Though we haven't spent much physical time together, you are with me everywhere. I may not know the day to day of marriage, but I know how much I love you. If he can find a woman like you, he won't need for anything else. It's just overcoming that fear and realizing it that is the hard part._

_Thank you, Sarah, for all that you have given me._

_Always,_

_Henry_

Harm had spent many nights of his youth wishing that either his father or his grandfather had been around to teach him all those things. Maybe he would have had the courage to figure it all out years ago. But he also knew, and was reminded frequently by Grams, that everything that happens to you in life forms you into who you are supposed to be; every heartbreak and every joy all has a purpose. He was determined to teach all of those things to his own children, one of which, Mac had found out last night, was about 8 months from being born, about a year and a month early on that deal they made. And he couldn't wait.

In the next room Mac was smoothing her dress and could barely contain the butterflies in her stomach. Sure it could be a little morning sickness, but mostly the anxiousness. The past eight months had been a whirlwind. If you asked her last year at this time if she would be standing here about to be married and newly pregnant she would have thought you were crazy. She thought Mic was her chance at happiness and so much had happened between she and Harm that she thought they would never get it right.

She had definitely found a peace with the Rabb family Christmas weekend in Pennsylvania and had seen a side of Harm she hadn't seen in years. The carefree, playful and little boy Harm that being on a farm brought out in him. When they had started officially dating they quickly skipped through the "get to know you" phase and went right to serious relationship. While this was a little scary at times, there were also moments, like Bud's injury, where they were reminded that life was precious and didn't wait for plans to be perfect. Although it had only been about 5 or 6 months since their first official date, she woke up on her 35th birthday an engaged woman. And she hadn't stopped smiling since.

Looking in the mirror she could see that Sarah had been standing in the doorway. Mac also saw the smile and twinkle in her eye when she noticed that Mac's hand was resting on her midsection.

"Oh, Sarah, you make a beautiful bride! You're glowing!"

"Thanks, Grams. And I can't believe that you remade your dress for me, I didn't know how I was going to find one in less than a month!"

"Oh, dear, it looks perfect on you. When we came across it in the box of letters, I knew you had to wear it. Of course I took off the sleeves for you and changed the neckline, but I am so glad it fits. I hope it brings you as much luck as it brought me."

She leaned down and gave Harm's grandmother a big hug. As they both stood back up with tears in their eyes, Mac realized it was time to go meet Harm. She made her way down stairs and outside to the little hilltop by the farm. The same one on which Henry and Sarah danced was now set up with a tent and chairs for the wedding ceremony. It was going to be small, just friends and family, but it was perfect. Sergei was waiting next to Harm and Chloe would be walking down the aisle in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she started walking towards the brilliant smile and green eyes that had been her beacon for the past 6 years, and would guide her for the next 100. At that moment all her worries vanished and she knew that nothing could be more right.

Later that night while Mac was sleeping next to him in their room at the resort they had booked for their honeymoon. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Not that he would ever tell the Marine that…

After they had discovered that Sarah was pregnant he had cracked open an old journal he had found in his room at the farm. Having grown up on his father's letter tapes and the now treasured love letters from his grandfather, Harm decided to continue the idea and began writing letters in a book to Mac and their child. Some would be just to Mac, telling her how much he loved her. Others would be life lessons to pass on to their children. He decided that someday when his grandchildren were looking through the attic, he wanted them to find a book about great love and family that would help them find their way. As he signed "Always, Harm" to the first "letter", Mac began to stir and notice that he wasn't lying next to her in bed. He closed the book and settled down next to his wife with a smile on his face. They finally had found their family.

THE END

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoyed it.

OK, the basis for this story comes from real life. When my grandfather passed away not too long ago, we were cleaning out my grandparent's house. In the attic we found a large box. Inside was a white lace wedding dress that was my great-grandmothers (explains the odd appearance of the dress in this story), my great-grandfather's shaving kit, and oddly enough, an old shoebox crammed full with letters.

My grandfather was drafted into WWII a month shy of his high school graduation. My great-grandmother received his high school diploma for him. He was an Electrician's Mate in the Pacific theater. All of which was part of Henry's story.

One difference with the story was that Harm's grandparents started writing letters during the war. My grandparents really did not start writing until after my grandfather came home and went to college on the GI bill. During his freshman year of college they began getting serious and by sophomore year they were writing everyday. Reading those letters written by my grandfather at an age just slightly younger than mine was amazing. I included some of his insights into Henry's letters.

The rest of the story is JAG fanfic, but I just thought some of you would be interested in the background.

Thanks for following the story and thanks for the reviews!

Thorteso


End file.
